


Easter unease

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Easter, M/M, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the early hours of the morning after easter Greg and Sherlock need to have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter unease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> so Impishtubist asked for this on easter and I started it, had to stop writing because the laptop died, and when I came back I had no idea where I was going with this or what I wanted to do. so it's uncompleted and I may come back to is some day. I just wanted to post it so she didn't think I heartlessly ignored her request.

It was three in the morning the day after Easter. The Holmes house looked dark and quiet. To the outside world it would look just like a cozy, sleepy country home, completely unaware of the relationship crisis happening in the kitchen.  
Greg and Sherlock stood side by side sipping tea in silence. There was a space between them that, on first glance, it would make it seem like they were too afraid to touch, but one glance to the floor could see their feet intertwined. They were both lost in the memories of the previous day. Sherlock panicking his family would drive Greg away. Greg panicking he would never be good enough for the man standing next to him.  
After quite a while of their contemplation Sherlock broke the silence.

“Look… my family they’re a bit…”

“Wonderful?”

“Odd.”

“That’s a bit rich coming from you sunshine.”

Sherlock threw a glare to his right and was met with Greg’s beaming smile. He could hold his glare for a good five seconds before breaking down into giggles, the tension between them quickly dissipating. After they got all their giggles out, they leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. Sherlock sighing.

“Are families always like that?”

Greg just threw him a look that was a perfect imitation of Sherlock's "obviously you numpty" look.

“Am I the first one you ever brought home?”

“Of course you were the first one ev-“

“Don’t even Sherlock. Don’t lie to me. You forget I was there during your drug years. I remember Victor. I know I’m not your first.”

Greg drew back and leant against the table again, the tension back in full force. Sherlock studied his empty mug for a few seconds. Silently kicking himself. He tried so hard to erase all those years in his own brain he forgot there were other people who were there every step of the way. Remembered everything, and still loved him. His heart clenched and he could feel his breathing starting to speed up. Now was not the time for a panic attack. He did not deserve Greg, and after the events of the day, he was sure he was going to lose him. That was the one thing in the world that scared him more than anything. Maybe, just maybe, he could still salvage this.

“Maybe not the first, but definitely the only one who ever mattered.”


End file.
